The feasibility and usefulness of computer graphics for molecular conformations has been demonstrated by various prototypes. What is needed now is: 1. development of economical systems. 2. development of structured, tested, and documented software, widely usable. 3. development of mechanisms for giving routine molecular graphics service to many biochemists. Based on a year's pilot service experience with our GRIP system we propose two quite separate activities: A. Development of GRIP-II software to product-level quality standards. This would be usable on a variety of off-the-shelf equipments. We would support four kinds of configurations: host-satellite, standalone, nearly-standalone, and remote access. B. Pilot operation of a Regional Service Resource, using existing GRIP-I software. This Resource will be dedicated to service and the development of service mechanisms rather than technical development.